grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Glühenvolk
Hungarian: Spanish: Русский: Farsi: |members = Vincent Jocelyn Vincent & Jocelyn's baby |season2 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X |novels = X |icy = X }} A Glühenvolk (GLOO-in-folk; Ger. Glühen "glow" + Volk "people") is an alien-like Wesen that appeared in . They are extremely rare, humanoid reptilian creatures with magnificent glowing skin, giving them a very extraterrestrial-like appearance in recent times. Characteristics When they woge, Glühenvolk gain bulbous heads with a barely visible nose and ears. Their mouths are filled with yellow, peg-like fangs. Most notably, Glühenvolk gain reptilian, bio-luminescent skin that glows a gentle, yet brilliant electric blue. The bioluminescence of these creatures is caused by , a class of enzymes found in many organisms like fireflies and many marine invertebrates. Their eyes also turn the same shade of blue but do not glow. Their infants are born woged. As a pregnancy advances in female Glühenvolk, she needs to consume a greater quantity of cow ovaries to prevent the premature delivery of the child. During the third trimester, the female is no longer mobile enough to endure the physical nature of the hunt. During this time, the male Glühenvolk will harvest the ovaries for his mate during the night under the cover of darkness. They appear to be somewhat stronger than humans, as Vincent was able to rip cow ovaries out with his bare hands. They are also fast creatures and posses great stamina. Behavior Glühenvolk are a benevolent species; they do not like to kill accidentally or intentionally. Male Glühenvolk are extremely caring and protective of their mates, especially if their mate is pregnant. Attempting to harm a Glühenvolk's mate is one of the only ways to elicit a violent response from them. When a female Glühenvolk is pregnant, she must consume cow ovaries to stay healthy. Due to their disdain for violence, Glühenvolk prefer to attack the cows while they are asleep to lessen the rush of adrenaline, and thus, souring the flavor and texture of the meat. History They are a very ancient Wesen species whose roots can be traced back to Africa. In the past, their magnificent skin was thought to have magical properties, and today, it is simply valued for its beauty. Consequently, they have been hunted to near extinction and are considered as such by most other Wesen. Due to their rarity and beauty, many Wesen consider seeing a Glühenvolk to be good luck. In modern times, sightings of Glühenvolk have led humans to believe in the existence of extraterrestrials, and they are of particular interest to ufologists. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 2 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images GlühenvolkConcept.png|Concept art 219 Gluhenvolk-promo trailer.png 219-Glühenvolk promo.png 219-Glühenvolk2.png 219-Glühenvolk5.png 219-Vincent blinding light.gif 219-Glühenvolk3.png 219-Glühenvolk.png 219-Glühenvolk4.png 219-George aiming at Vincent.png 219 Gluhenvolk.png 219-Jocelyn woged.png 219-Baby Glühenvolk born.gif 219-Baby Glühenvolk.png 219-Baby Glühenvolk2.png 219-Baby Glühenvolk3.png 219-Baby Glühenvolk4.png 219-holding baby.png 219 Angry Gluhenvolk.png Videos Trivia *Vincent and Jocelyn's baby was the first woged baby seen on the show. Category:Dinosaur Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Nebraska Category:Wesen in Alaska Category:Wesen in Oregon